


The Grace Of The Emperors

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark Side Finn, Emperor Kylo Ren, Emperor Poe Dameron, Even Evil Has Loved Ones, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: It has been years since Taral and Kylo Ren have killed Snoke and Palpatine and taken their places as rulers of the galaxy. But the Resistance is determined to fight them at every turn.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	The Grace Of The Emperors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. Happy birthday!

It was Finn who told Emperor Taral and Emperor Kylo (formerly Poe Dameron and Ben Solo, respectively) about the sighting of Lor San Tekka on Jakku. 

Finn was one of the many changes that Taral and Kylo had made to what had been the First Order — now Ren’s Empire. Even sitting on their thrones, Kylo masked and Taral not, Taral, not for the first time, felt a tug of protectiveness towards the Knight of Ren in their service. 

"Well, Finn,” Taral said, “What have you found?”

”Tekka’s been sighted on Jakku,” Finn said. “He’s a hard man to find, I will grant him that. But he’s planning to meet with a woman...Rose Tico, I think her name is. She’s part of Cobalt Squadron.”

“I see.” Taral could already sense how tense Kylo was at the very mention of Skywalker. He couldn’t say he blamed him. “You’ll have to go to Jakku, Finn — you and the Knights of Ren. That way, we can get the information we need.”

Without torture, Taral mentally added. He doubted he could do that to someone.

”I’ll be on my way, my Lords,” Finn said, and bowed before leaving. 

***

Even as Finn left, Taral could swear that through the Bond that he shared with his husband (a Bond that they had formed when they had married under Snoke’s nose), he could feel the leftover pain that was still all but festering in Kylo. It wasn’t like it was unjustified. Not at all, actually. If anything, he thought, it was justified considering Skywalker’s betrayal. 

It was just one of those moments where Taral swore that Kylo went down a road that he couldn’t quite reach. They had killed Snoke and Palpatine, won the galaxy — and the pain that Skywalker had inflicted on the man that Taral loved was still all too fresh. 

”We’ll find him,” Taral said. “I guarantee it. We’re going to make sure he pays for what he did. Not to mention your mother.”

”I know.” Kylo said. The mask muffled his voice, and there was something about it that Taral couldn’t help but hate. It hid his face from view, just to begin with. 

”Come here.” Taral stood up, beckoned towards Kylo as they disappeared into the bedchamber that they both shared. Kylo followed. It was like he trusted Taral. Taral hoped that he could continue being worthy of that trust. 

”Take off that mask,” Taral said softly. “It hides your beautiful face.”

Kylo obliged. He looked so tired, so sad, and Taral swore that feeling, like he would move the galaxy for Kylo, was stronger than ever. Taral would move the galaxy for anyone, anyone at all, but it was practically burning in Kylo’s case. 

”I hate him,” Kylo said. “He took almost everything from me. He thrives, survives...was thriving and surviving while Snoke was tormenting us.”

”I know,” Taral said. Then, “We’ll make him pay. I know it. Make an example of him.”

Kylo nodded.

The kiss they shared was slow, gentle, long. It was comfortable, knowing that they had nothing to be afraid of, not while they had the other. They drew away, Kylo’s forehead resting against Taral’s. 

”Forever?” Kylo said. 

Taral took a deep breath. “Forever.”


End file.
